When the freaks come out
by darkkateri
Summary: When the turtles get transported to another time, they quick learn that they are not in kanasas any more. Rated for blood, language, and possible yaoi pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer…I do not own the turtles…folklore…or anything else….

It would be easy to suggest that this was all just a bad dream, but Mikey knew otherwise. This was real. Too real. As he raced through the corridors, half sliding on the dusty marble floors, death past through his mind often. In the distant, he heard the maniacal laughter, ringing out behind him. He gave a sharp whimper, but kept going. He was running for his life. His muscles screamed with each step he took, but panic forced his body forward.

He darted around the corner, only to slide to a sudden stop. They stood there, waiting for him. He could see their eyes, glowing red in the shadows.

Mikey backed away, breathing hard. He looked around frantically, trying to find a way out. He felt a familiar chill on his shell….It was too late!

This was it. He was doomed….

How did it end up to this?

_* 48 hours earlier*…._

"Look, Raph! If you got a problem, then spit it out!" Leonardo was yelling. Mikey groaned and covered his ears….they had been doing this for hours! Mikey couldn't even remember what they were fighting about any more.

"What ya think I'm doing?" demanded Raph, getting right up into Leo's face. Their beaks almost touched. They both stared at each other with defiant eyes.

"I am sick of ya telling me what ta do!" Raph snarled. "I am going out and you can't stop me!"

Oh yeah. That was it. Now I remember. Mikey thought to himself. Raph wanted to go to Casey's and Leo had told him no. It didn't take much, did it?

"Look, Splinter said…"Leonardo began sharply. But Raph threw his hands up. "It's just a hockey game! I don't care what you or what _Splinter_ says about it. It aint gonna kill ya to loosen up!"

"He put me in charge! He said no one was to go out! I am so sorry that you think yourself above that, Raphael!" Leonardo retorted, evenly.

Well, it was time for me to intervene. Mikey figured, getting up from the couch. Any second and the whole world were going to witness a bloody fight.

"Dudes! Dudes! Just chill out! Casey, could come here and watched the game." Mikey shot them a bright, 100 watt smile. Both his siblings turned to look at him, considering, then….

"Get outta my way, Leo!"

"Fat chance, Raph!"

Mikey sighed. "They are just into fighting, Mikey." Don called from his lab. "But, nice try."

Mikey headed over to the turtle in purple. "I can't take this much longer, Don. They are giving me a stroke! All they do is fight! They waste soooooo much time! I mean, they could have played a video game, made a pizza, and read about five comic books in this amount of time!"

Don gave the younger turtle a perplexed look. "And you talk about them wasting time?"

"Yeah, I know." Mikey said, not really listening to Don, just watching Raph and Leo got at it. Don rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Mikey glanced back at his genius brother. "Whatcha doing?"

Don's reaction was instant, he covered whatever he was working on, shielding it with his body from his brother. "Nothing." He said, far too quickly. Mikey frowned at him.

"Dude, do you have to do that? I only broke that one…thingamajing…"

"You broke a high frequency detonator! It took me weeks to fix up my lab and Splinter grounded me on top of it!" Don replied, eyeing Mikey warily.

Mikey tried to peer under his arm to get a good look at what he was building. "Ya don't say? Bummer."

It was a pretty average day and that is when it was turned upside down. There was a blinding flash and suddenly Mikey was lying on a bottom of a pile. "Ow! Get off!" He whined to his brothers, who were flung across his back.

"What the shell just happened?" Leonardo asked, pulling Don to his feet. They appeared to be in some sort of valley. Mountains loomed above. It was definitely not New York!

"No idea…It wasn't Renet, was it? It felt like the Time scepter." Don saying, regarding the trees all around him.

"Ya. But I don't see the twit." Raph snapped, referring to Renet.

"Leo…" Mikey said, pointing, eyes wide. He was staring at something up above. The others followed his gaze. It was a castle.

"FUCK!" Raph roared, throwing his hands up. "We in the freakin medieval age again!"

"Screaming is not going to help us." Leo told him, studying the castle.

"Man, it is pretty cool." Whistled Mikey. "In a dark, spooky kind of way." Mikey began heading over, but Leo caught his elbow. "So you're going towards the creepy castle?"

"Well, we actually should, Leo. We need to figure out where we are and why we are here." Don put in.

"What? Ya scared, Leo?" Raph snickered.

Leo frowned at him. "I just got a bad feeling about this place…."

Mikey grinned at Leo. "It's okay. I'll hold your hand."

The blue wearing turtle sighed, realizing that his family was not going to take him seriously. Typical.

"Alright, but everyone remain alert."

"Yeah, yeah. We know the drill, Leo. Sheesh." Raph remark, brushing past him to take the lead.

"Mikey. You don't have to hold my hand…" Leo began, but the younger turtle, just winked at him, pulling the leader along. Leo heaved another sigh, but let Mikey drag him through the trees.

If only they had listen to Leo….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer…I do not own the turtles…folklore…or anything else….

We all stayed pretty close to the forest line. After all we didn't want to run into some one and scare the wits out of them. The castle was massive! But Mikey did agree with Leo. It was a bit creepy.

Near the front of the castle, we saw what looked like a town down below.

"Finally! Civilization." Breathed Donnie. "I was about to go bonkers, thinking we were the only ones out here."

"That wouldn't be the first." Muttered Raph, referring to the time they had got stuck in the Jurassic age. Not a happy memory there.

Mikey glanced down at the town. "Uh, dudes. It seems a little..I dunno dead down there. I mean, you see anyone, Leo?"

Leo cranked his neck, peering down. "Not a soul. I really do not like this."

"Oh, you bunch of chicken shitters." Raph snorted. Leo flashed him a disproving glare. Raph grinned back. "Im just pointing out that yer making an ant out of a mole or however Splinter says it. Sides we just gotta sneak down and get a clue. People are probably out working or something."

"Maybe we should wait until it gets darker." Don began, but Raph spun around on him.

Don gulped, taking a step back. Raph had that affect on people.

"I ain't staying here! I got a hockey game! Remember?" Raph was saying in the genius's face.

"No, you don't." Snapped Leo, getting in-between him and Donnie. Mikey rolled his eyes. Centuries later, Leo and Raph still find time to fight.

"Come on, Dudes. A peek won't hurt." He heard Leo make a noise of protest, but that was it. Mikey crept crossing and felt his adrenaline soar. It was kind of fun. A mystery. Wait until he told his super hero pals about this one! Maybe they were sent back in time to rescue a fair princess!

I mean, there had to be a reason that they were here. Right? Mikey thought. He felt his brothers following, closely behind. Hmmm. It was very quiet.

They stood in the town. Nothing. Mikey pressed his face to a window. A whole lot of dust and nothing. "Dudes. This place is totally deserted." He said over his shoulder.

"Damn!" Raph punched a wall…and the whole thing creaked and came crashing down, the roof toppling inward. "Whoa!" Mikey leapt back, so to avoiding being crushed. As the dust settled, Leo crossed his arms.

"Real smooth, Raph."

"I don't got time for this shit." Grumbled Raph, stomping flat foot around. Leo rolled his eyes, then noticed Donnie had wondered away from the group. He was staring at a sign.

"What do you have there, Don?" Leo asked, coming over. "I'm not sure….It is hard to make out, but I think we are in Europe some where near.."

"Yeah, because there is so many fucking castle in America." Raph muttered. Leo gave him his best shut-up-or-I'll-shut-you-up look. Raph blew it off.

"Hey.." Mikey called. "I think I saw something!" He was pointing down the dirt road. "I don't see anything." Remarked Leo.

"I'm telling ya, Bro. Someone was standing there. We gotta check it out!"

Mikey led the way, but when they got to the spot, no one was insight. The trio gave Mikey an annoyed look. "Hey, I know I saw…"

"Look!" Raph pointed further down the street. Something was moving, towards them. It looked a person, standing in the shadows of a building. The outline was barely visible. Leo narrowed his eyes at it. It appeared to be limping.

"Just want to throw this out there.."Don said, suddenly. "_Most_ people do not walk towards us when they see us. _Most_ people are scared of us."

"Well, he ain't." Raph announced. He took a step forward. "Hey. It's cool. Don't be afraid."

As the figure stepped into the light, it becoming very clear, that he wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer…I do not own the turtles…folklore…or anything else….

The first thing that entered Mikey's mind went along the lines of_.."Oh, myfuckinggah!" _But his brothers were a little slower on the up-take. They were peering at the figure, trying to make logical sense of the matter, but Mikey knew. The comic books in the world had revealed this hidden truth to him.

"Hey…"Raph started.

"Is that.." Leo cut in..

"Could that.."Don breathed.

"ZOMBIE!" Mikey screamed, turning and bolting. Or he would have if Leo hadn't caught him by the back of his belt with one, holding him in place, his eyes still on the figure.

"Hang on, Mikey. Zombies don't exist." Leo was saying. Mikey was doubled over, his waist still in the air, held by Leo's hand, scrambling on the ground with his hands and knees trying to get away.

"What? We fought zombies last time!" Mikey shrieked. Honestly! How many times had they fought things that weren't supposed to exist?

"Yeah, but that was because of the sorcerer. Maybe it is someone who is sick." Don said, thoughtfully. But as the person was getting closer, it was looking a whole lot less likely to the group.

This was because half of the person's face was missing and just raw bone and muscle was visible. "Maybe…it's friendly.."Leo tried.

"Friendly! Are you crazy? Zombies are never friendly! They got living-complexes!" Mikey bellowed, trying to reach up and get a hold of Leo's hand, but wasn't having much luck.

The thing let out a groan and shuffled closer, its teeth bared and rotting. It's arms were outstretched, reaching for us.

"Uh…I vote Mikey is right." Raph mentioned, pulling his sais from his belt.

"Can we please run now?" Mikey moaned, still dangling, looking helpless and accepting defeat.

Leo let go of Mikey who landed with a thud and jumped quick as a cat back to his feet. He gasped, staring.

"Oh shell!" He pointed behind them. The brothers spun around. There were more creatures coming out. They were surrounded.

Perfect. A whole village of zombies.

"Nice! Very nice! We could have just run! For once you all could have listened to me! But nooooooo." Mikey said, grabbing Leo's arm in panic. "Had to be smart and let the zombies eat us.."

"No one is getting eaten." Leo said in a stern tone, dragging his arm free and pulling out his katanas.

They all drew their weapons, ready as the zombies took their time, coming closer. "Oh, this is bad…" Mikey was whimpering.

Leo surveyed the scene, spotting the castle in the background. "There." He pointed at the castle. "We can barricade ourselves in there."

"How the shell we know if they zombies aren't there?" Raph wanted to know. "I don't know, but theses houses aren't going to hold them off."Leo began. Raph growled.

"Hold them off? We don't need to hold them off! I'm gonna diced these creeps right now." Raph lunged forward. He swung with his sai at the first zombie and a head went flying, landing at Mikey's feet.

"AURGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikey screeched, jumping behind Donatello, who grimaced. "That is nasty, Raph."

The zombie, whose head was now missing as well, swiped at Raph who ducked, leaping back.

"Why is it still walking?" He demanded.

"You shell for brains. We can't win this!" Leo shouted and he took off running, knocking zombies in different directions, creating a path. Mikey raced after him, dancing around body parts.

"Gross! This is so gross." He cried, jumping over an arm. Don nodded at Raph. "Come on!" Raph snarled, but ran. They charged through, heading into the woods, but not safety yet.

Leo swerved to the side, so not to collide with another zombie that was popping out of the ground. "Shell, there must be hundreds of them." Don called out, knocking one out his way with his bo.

"Not helping, Don." Mikey yelled back. He screamed again, flipping over a zombie. These guys were like ants! Nasty, foul-breathing ants.

Leo skidded to a halt, trying to get his bearings when a zombie sprung out of no where, tackling the leader to the ground.

"Leo!" Mikey yelped, jumping forward to help his older brother, but was tackled before he could get a foot off the ground. He rolled with the zombie.

"Get off of me!" He yelled, punching it in the face with his nunchuck. There was a crack and the jaw shattered, falling onto Mikey's chest.

"SICK!" He kicked out, bucking the zombie off, getting his feet and wiping his chest frantically.

Leo was some distance away, on his shell with the zombie on top, gripping both his wrists. Leo bared his teeth as the zombie leaned closer.

"Get out." It hissed its mouth a gaping hole. "Get out!"

The zombie was knocked off of Leo with a well aimed blow from Don's bo staff. However, the zombie's arms were still attached to Leo's wrists.

"A little help here." He said, trying to shake them off. Mikey made a face.

"No time." Don replied, pushing the leader forward. They had to keep moving. They race up the hill, that lead to the gate of the castle. Raph looked over his shoulder. No zombies. They all stood back, by the tree lines.

Raph halted, looking back at them. Why had they stopped?

"Get these the shell off." Leo was saying as Don tried to pry the hands off of Leo's wrist. Mikey was standing there, looking like he was about to be sick. Raph came over, gripping the other hand, bending the fingers. They broke off and the hand came free. It fell to the ground with a sicken smack. Don yanked the other one off, leaving Leo with scratches all over his wrist.

"That is messed up." Mikey groaned, hand on his stomach.

"I don't get it. Why didn't they come up here?' Don puzzled, looking back at the zombies, who were lugging themselves back into the shadows of the tree.

"Who cares? I want to get the shell out of this!" Mikey said. "I want a shower!"

They all glanced back at the castle. "Then again, maybe we should just stay here." Mikey suggested looking at the dark towers.

Leo shook his head. "Staying here does nothing. We need answers. Come on."

Mikey moaned. "Why us?" But he too followed his leader as always.

But this time, it was a mistake to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles…..

**A/N: Hmmmm, actually working on four different stories at once...this one is my chill story...yeah know what I mean..? I guess that is why the chapters are always very short...I don't chill that long. LOL. **

Mikey stood silently as Raph and Leo began trying to heave open the large wooden doors to the castle. Mikey was sure that he show be doing his share of the work. Yeah….as if.

The orange wearing turtle however, was staring transfixed up at the spooky towers. Had he just seen a light? His eyes dart about. The window on the left…was that a face?!

"Aughr!" Mikey let out a yell, throwing his hands over his eyes. Raph and Leo exchanged looks while Donnie glanced at him. "Now what?"

"My eyes are playing tricks on me. I realllllllllllly do not think this is a good idea. This castle has DEATH written all over it. I mean, HELLO! The zombies aren't coming up here for a reason!" Mikey said, waving his arms around like he was preparing for take off.

Don regarded him for a moment as if the youngest turtle was a rare scientific find. Ironic. "Mikey. It is just a castle. We go inside…maybe find some answers. Then we leave.'

"UGH! You make it sound like a walk in the park, Don. Yo, maybe there is a reason the doors won't open! So we are don't DIE!"

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Raphael roared, suddenly, half scaring the turtle. "Shit. We got enough problems opening this damn door without you wigging out!"

"I don't think yelling at him, is going to solve the problem, Raph. " Leo snapped, stepping back to look at the door. "Its bolted."

"No Kidding, Fearless. Wanna school us on another subject?" Raph remarked and Leo gave him a dark look.

"Hey! Both of you! Cut it out." Shouted Donnie, placing his boi staff between Raph and Leo. "Look, why don't we just scale the side, up to that window?"

He gestured with his boi staff and the others ducked as he did so. Sometimes for a smart guy, Don did some dumb stuff.

" Quit swinging that thing around." Growled Raphael.

Leo stared up at the window. "Looks promising. Good eye, Don."

"Yes, Thank you, Don. We would have never been able to get into the scary-ass castle without you." Mocked Mikey. "Well, I vote I stay here."

"Fine. Do what you want. You can be look out." Leo muttered, rolling his eyes. He took a deep breath and began the climb.

"What? You can't leave me here, Leo! No man left behind! You're the leader! Mikey wailed.

Leo peered down back at him. "And I am leading this way."

"Wuss." Raph sneered at Mikey before he moved to follow their leader. Don just shook his head. "Be careful, Mikey. Don't get distracted or anything. Those zombies…." He trailed off, placing his boi staff in on his back and grabbed hold of the wall.

"You are making a mistake!" Mikey shouted after them with hands cupped around his mouth. He sighed and leaned heavily against the door. They were crazy. As if zombies weren't enough…now the castle..Well, I ain't going in there!

Mikey hummed for a while. Then a series of snaps with his finger growing bored by the minute. He did a couple of two steps. Then sighed heavily. Sheesh how long does it take to….Mikey's thoughts died when he noticed the bridge.

There was a long streak that ran the entire length. Mikey stood , eyes narrowed. He moved a tad, taking the smear. What was that…it looked like….blood…..

As soon as the words had entered Mikey's brain, he felt cold ,slimy fingers clamp around his ankle. Mikey froze, his heart slowing to a sudden stop and then lowered his eyes to see what it was, already the dread building.

It was a hand…one of the hands that he had pulled off Leo earlier. It had moved….on its own…across the bridge…A second of horrible silence fell on Mikey and then he sucked in air.

"AUGH!"

The scream was short lived as Mikey began hopping about frantically on one leg, shaking his leg trying to disengage the foul limb. This however, did not persuade it. The hand clutched at him, creeping up his shin, as if encouraged by Mikey's antics.

"IT'S GOT ME! HELP! GET OFF! OH! GAH! " Mikey was shouting all the while. He finally toppled over onto his shell, gripping the fingers with his own hands, trying to pry its icy grip away. It came away after several minutes of struggling. But when it did it was now missing a pinky. It laid on Mikey' stomach, twitching. Mikey grimaced.

"SERIOUSLY!? I am so gonna barf." MIkey gagged, flinging the hand and the pinky over the side of the bridge. He couldn't stop shuddering until he heard it hit the water below. Mikey gave as gasp as he got ungracefully to his feet. He gave a turn, keeping vigilant for other unwanted body parts to swoop in on him . So far in the clear. He looked down the length of the bridge and stopped cold.

The zombies were there, standing silently among the trees. Their hallow, empty eyes were locked on him. He could even hear their faint rasping from their rotting lungs. He stared back, waiting but none of them so much shifted. It was so unsettling that Mikey swallowed backing up into the barred door.

"Why are they just standing there like that? What are they waiting for? " Mikey whispered out loud. He glanced up at the tower, but there was no sight of his brothers. They had already disappeared inside. Well, maybe they had a point. In fact the creepy tower looked a hell of a lot less creepier then before. Heck, it was a summer vacation spot now compared with the sinister zombie infested bridge. At least He would have living company in the tower…

"Oh, shell." Mikey moaned. " I know I am gonna regret this." He turned and slid his finger into the cracks of the stone. He gave one more faithful look at the motionless zombies and began the climb up the tower.


End file.
